We Can Do It
by TeamFreeWill94
Summary: Harry and Remus are grieving the loss of Sirius. Harry had been mumbling to himself for 48 hours but when he speaks to Remus directly, he has a plan. What's the plan? Can Remus be convinced? Learn what happens when they meddle with time. R&R please.


**A/N: Another one shot. I know, my one shots probably aren't the best, but, again, they're ideas that got in my head and annoyed me until I wrote them down. :P I wrote this one when I couldn't stop thinking about the death of Sirius Black one day. He's always been one of my favourite characters and it killed me when he died. So, enjoy. :P**

It was the summer after fifth year and two days after Remus Lupin and Harry Potter lost the third member of their family. Sirius Black, the second Marauder and Harry's godfather, had died in the Department of Mysteries trying to save Harry and his friends.

Harry and Remus hadn't slept or eaten, or even spoke since Sirius died.

* * *

Remus walked to the living room and leaned against the frame of the door, holding a cup of coffee while he watched Harry sit on the couch in the same position he had been in for forty eight hours. Remus sighed as he listened to Harry mumble as he had been since they got home.

"It was my fault. If I hadn't gone, he'd still be here. What if I had a second chance? What if I could do it all over again?" Harry muttered to himself. In the past two days, Remus had wanted to say something to the teenager but knew it wouldn't have an effect on him. "What if I could bring him back?" Harry mumbled a bit louder. "I know what to do. I can get him back," Harry said as he turned to look at Remus.

"Harry, I know you miss him, so do I, but he's gone. He can't come back, pup. I'm sorry," Remus told Harry, his eyes filling up with tears.

"Remus, I know what to do. Please let me," Harry stared Remus dead in the eye.

"He can't come back. He's gone," a few tears fell as Remus spoke.

"Please, Remus. I can do it, but I need your help. Please, Remus. If I do this, he'll be back. Please," Harry replied and Remus stared into his emerald green eyes.

"Harry, we can't do anything," Remus shook his head, looking at the floor.

"Remus, please. I know what to do and I need your help. Please," Harry repeated.

"Harry…" Harry didn't let him finish.

"I can do it…I know what to do…we can do it," Harry said and Remus looked at him. "Remus." There was a long moment of silence as they stared each other in the eyes. Harry could see it. Remus was convinced.

"What do we do?" Remus asked. Harry's mouth twitched but didn't go up into a smile. Instead of speaking, Harry stood up, took Remus' hand who put his coffee down, and lead him up to his room. Harry picked up a book from under his bed and handed it to Remus, who read the title.

"_There's More to Life and Death Than You Know_. Where did you get this? It's not from our library," Remus wondered.

"I got it from the restricted section at school. Now, I need you to read the page I have bookmarked, memorize it then we can start. There's not a lot," Harry said but he only spoke in a whisper. Remus nodded and began to read as Harry went back downstairs. It was fifteen minutes later when Remus walked into the living room where Harry was waiting.

"You know what to do?" Harry whispered. Remus nodded, not believing what they were attempting. "All right. So, we'll go back to when I'm having the vision of Voldemort having Sirius. We'll watch as I gather everyone to go to Umbridge's office. I'll call here. By the time I call we will have come back here already. When I call, instead of Kreacher getting it, you'll get it and talk to me. That way I'll know Sirius is at home and we won't go to the Ministry, therefore, Sirius never dies," Harry explained, though it was still only in a whisper.

"So it's like a Time Turner?" Remus put in.

"Sort of. Except we can be seen, we don't have to hide because when people see us, they'll see us as someone else, not us. Also, we'll be able to Apparate out of Hogwarts and back here," Harry nodded. "Ready?" he asked. Remus nodded. They stood up and walked into the kitchen. They stopped and faced each other. They took out their wands, put the tips together, and muttered an incantation while closing their eyes. After they were done saying the incantation, blue light came from their wand tips and they were engulfed in the light. When the light faded, Harry and Remus had vanished.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. It had worked! He and Remus were now standing outside the History of Magic classroom.

"Remus, it worked," Harry told him. Remus looked around.

"Good. Since we're here, let's go," Remus said and they peeked into the History of Magic classroom. They searched the classroom until they spotted Harry. He was rubbing his scar and glancing around to make sure no one was watching him.

"What was wrong?" Remus whispered.

"Is it really important at the moment?" Harry slightly glared at Remus. Remus raised an eyebrow. "Fine, my scar felt like it was on fire. Happy? I told you, now can we focus on what we came here to do?" Harry sighed.

"Fine. How much longer until you see it?" Remus whispered back.

"Couple minutes," Harry answered. So they watched Harry in the classroom for a bit and then he stopped moving and his eyes grew wide. "Okay, I'm having the vision. Here we come," Harry said, referring to the approaching Harry, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Harry and Remus watched as the trio walked away, then watched as Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood ran down the hall after them.

"What's going on?" Luna asked the trio.

"I'm going to the Ministry. Voldemort has Sirius," Harry told the group.

"Harry, before you go. Check to make sure Sirius isn't at home," Hermione said logically.

"Fine. I'm using the fire in Umbridge's office to call. Let's go," Harry stated and they all ran to Umbridge's office.

"Let's go," Harry told Remus and they Apparated home.

"Shouldn't you have called by now?" Remus wondered.

"We ran into some problems when we go there," Harry said simply and Remus stared at him.

"Well, first we had to make a diversion, so we got Ginny, Neville, and Luna to do that. Then her damn door was locked, so I had to use the knife Sirius got me. It broke right after we got in. Then I stopped while I was in front of the fire and talked with Ron and Hermione. All that took at least ten minutes. I should be calling soon," Harry explained. They stood in silence for a few more minutes before the fire burned bright green. Harry hid behind the counter (even though he didn't have to) and Remus turned to the fire.

"Sirius! Sirius! SIRIUS!" Harry screamed from the fire.

"Harry, what is it?" Remus asked, kneeling in front of the fire.

"Remus, is Sirius here?" Harry asked quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, he's upstairs doing Merlin only knows," Remus grinned.

"Can I see him? It's kind of urgent," Harry answered. Remus nodded and ran upstairs. A few seconds later Remus came down with Sirius behind him.

"Harry, what is it? What's wrong?" Sirius fell in front of the fire.

"Oh, thank Merlin! You are here!" Harry cried, smiling.

"O-of course I'm here. Where else would I be? I can't exactly take a stroll in the park," Sirius replied and Harry laughed. "Look, school's over in a couple weeks. When you come home just tell us then. See you, kid," Sirius added.

"Okay. Bye, guys," Harry disappeared from the fire.

"That was weird," Sirius chuckled and Remus nodded. Sirius walked back upstairs. Remus turned to Harry who stood up.

"It worked. Come on, we need to get back to our time," Remus smiled and Harry nodded. So, they stood in the same spot, took out their wands, and put the tips together. They muttered another incantation and when the blue light disappeared, so had the wizards.

* * *

Harry and Remus opened their eyes and they saw they were in the cottage. They looked at each other and smiled the first real smile they had in days. They looked up as they heard shuffling upstairs and watched as Sirius came hopping down the stairs.

"Hey, you're home! Why didn't you tell me Harry was home?" Sirius asked as he hugged Harry who, to Sirius, felt like he was trying to suffocate him godfather.

"Well, we were talking and I guess we…I guess we lost track of time," Remus grinned as Sirius let go of Harry, but the teen kept hugging him.

So the three wizards went into the living room and walked about Harry's year…leaving out the whole running off to the Ministry and going back in time. They laughed and joked and talked and Remus saw Harry happier than he ever had been. At one point, Harry and Remus snuck a glance at each other, winked and gave each other a thumbs-up.

THE END


End file.
